dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:UltimateGohan98/Total Drama DBZRP Ep. 9: Argh!
This is a parody series of the Total Drama series. All likeness and all the other biz belongs to them and this is just a parody as stated before. All characters in this series are users here on DBZRP, and will be placed on a island competing for $100,000. Chris: "Last time on Total Drama DBZRP, our campers raced around the island in a relay race, causing a few injuries, hehe". "We saw Gohan continue to doubt his alliance with Blala, Tre continuing to do epic things, and sabotage". "In the end it was VK who rode the Boat of Losers home, leaving a loss for Juicy Lasagna". "Can they bounce back in today`s challenge or will they walk the plank back to loser town". "Find out right now on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" ~In the Alfredo cabin~ Luka: "Another day of winning", Luka says as she gets out her bed and stretches. Amy: "You got that right". "Our winning streak lately has been incredible". Luka: "At this rate our whole team will make it to the merge. Amy Confessional: "It`s good to be on a team with people you like being around you". "Luka, Gohan, and Prynce are some of the few people I can talk to". Chris intercom: "Campers head to the docks as our next challenge is about to begin". ~At the dockside~ Chris: "Evening campers and welcome to another great day of TOTAL..DRAMA...DBZRP!" Tre: "Meh". Chris: "Show some ethuisiasm for once", Chris says. "Anyway, today`s challenge will feature you all dressing up like pirates, hehe". "You all will compete in a pirate themed challenge that will have three parts to it". "For the first part of your challenge you will compete in a all out pirate sword fight on a wooden plank". "The camper that knocks off the opposing camper will win this part for their team and give their team a big advantage for the next part as you must race to Boney Island and find your logo on the ground using the treasure maps that will be given to you". "You will then dig up your treasure that you must bring back". "First team back will win, while the losing team will be sending someone home tonight". Lova: "Sounds easy enough". Chris: "Good, then get to it", Chris says as Chef walks by him and drops a chest on the ground full of pirate outfits. Gohan: "Hey Luka, I need to talk to you", Gohan says as he pulls Luka aside. Luka: "What is it?" Gohan: "Blala cheated in the last challenge and caused VK`s elimination, and now I feel that he will continue to do so to Juicy Lasagna and eventually us". Luka: "Sounds like something he would do". Gohan: "Now that he feels I`m untrustworthy, he`s coming after me and I feel like we should eliminate him before he comes for us". Luka: "Good idea", Luka says. "I got your back, because next challenge we lose, Blala is gone". Gohan: "Thanks", Gohan says as he and Luka walk over with the rest of their teammates, not knowing that Gogeta overheard them. Gogeta Confessional: "As part of the alliance rules I must report anything to Blala that sounds like a threat to him". Gogeta: "Blala, I have something to tell you", Gogeta says running up to him. Blala: "What is it?", Blala ask while grabbing a wooden sword. Gogeta: "Luka and Gohan are planning to vote you out",. Blala: "Oh really, we`ll see about that". Blala Confessional: "I knew Gohan couldn`t be trusted,", Blala says. "But at the end of the day he still has fear in him, and I intend to deliver a message". Chris: "Argh campers, it`s time for the first part of the challenge, argh". Zane: "Why are you talking like that?" Chris: "I`m a pirate, duuh". "Anyway, I volunteer Amy and Cailee to do this one". Amy and Cailee would then walk into the plank preparing to knock the other into the dephs of the water below. Amy: "You`re going down sis". Cailee: "Don`t count on it", Cailee says. Chris: "GO!" Cailee would then rush Amy and try to poke her off the plank with her wooden sword, but Cailee dodges and grabs Amy. Almost pushing her off. Gohan: "You can do it Amy!", Gohan calls out. Blala: "Hmmm". Blala Confessional: "Looks like I found my way to send Gohan a message". Cailee would then attempt to push Amy off the plank once more, but Amy throws Cailee over her shoulder at the last second into the water. Stinky Alfredo: "Yeah!" Chris: "Stinky Alfredo now win the first part of the challenge, giving them their advantage for the next part of the challenge, which is fully functional pirate ship to help them get to Boney Island, while Juicy Lasagna have that thing", Chris says as he points to a broken down, nearly sunken ship". Tre: "You`re kidding me". Chris: "Nope". "Will Juicy Lasagna forever be on their losing streak, or will they prove they`re winners in today`s challenge". "Find out when we come back to TOTAL...DRAMA....DBZRP!" TO BE CONTINUED Tre: "How great, we didn`t get the advantage for the next part of the challenge", Tre says a little upset. "I vowed that we would win this challenge, and that`s what we`ll do". Chris: "Argh campers, ye now be boarding your ships". Cailee: "Enough with the bad accent", Cailee says with her british accent. Chris: "Argh, she be hating". Parrat: "Baaah, she`s a hater, she`s a hater", the parrot on Chris`s shoulder says. The teams then board their ships, getting ready to go to Boney Island. Blala: "Alright team, let`s sail to Boney Island". "Prynce take the wheel", ,"Alpha raise the sails. Tre: "Let`s go team, Azusa you drive the ship". Azusa: "Yes sir, cutey". Tre: "Uhhh". Tre Confessional: "I think Azusa likes me". "It`s really awkard". The ships then sail out toward Boney Island, with Stinky Alfredo taking the lead. Gohan: "Luka", Gohan says to go talk to her. Blala: "Hmmm". Blala Confessional: "Time to get my plan started". Blala: "Hey Amy, come here for a second", Blala says. Amy: "What is it?" Blala: "Just wanted you to know how Gohan is cheating on you". Amy: "HE`S WHAT!?" Blala: "It`s true, he`s taken a interest in Luka". "Look at him over there flirting with her". Amy: "How can I know what you`re saying is true?" Blala: "You don`t have to believe me, but just something for you to think about". Amy Confessional: "I don`t believe Blala, but what if what he`s saying is true". "I got my eye on Luka". 9K: "Land ho!", 9K yells as they reach Boney Island. Blala: "Good, grab the map and lets go". Soon after Stinky Alfredo go looking for their logo on the ground, Juicy Alfredo pull up. Tre: "Grab the map and let`s get moving, we have to win this challenge!", Tre tells his team as they get moving. Stinky Alfredo and Juicy Lasagna then race around the island looking for their logo on the ground to get ahead of their conpetition. Amy: "Luka, I need to talk to you", Amy says running alongside Luka. Luka: "What is it?" Amy: "Have you been flirting with Gohan?" Luka: "What?", 'What would give you that idea?" Amy: "Well Blala said-" Luka: "Don`t trust Blala, he`s a lying, backstabbing jerk that needs to go". Amy: "Thanks, I knew you wouldn`t do that to me". Zane: "FOUND THE LOGO!", Zane yells as Juicy Lasagna start digging. Tre: "Hurry, we can`t let the other team get ahead". Stinkty Alfredo would then find their logo and start digging as well. Luka: "Alright so you trust me?" Amy: "Yeah". Luka: "Good". Gogeta would then overhear the two while digging then going to tell Blala. Gogeta: "Blala, Amy and Luka trust eachother". Blala: "Crap". "Looks like we need something to light the fire". "I have a plan", he says as he starts whispering in Gogeta`s ear. The two teams then both find their treasure and start racing back to their ships. Gogeta: "Hey Gohan, Luka, can I talk to you guys?" Luka: "What is it?" Gogeta: "Well I left Blala`s alliance and wanted to join you guys in voting him out". Luka: "Of course you can", Luka says happily. Gogeta: "Great", Gogeta says as he group hugs Luka and then out of the blue, kisses her. Blala: "9K take a look at this", Blala yells with a evil smile. 9K: "OH DUCK NO!", 9K says as he jumps on Gogeta and starts fighting him. Luka: "GOGETA I`LL KILL YOU!", Luka yells as she jumps Gogeta as well. Gohan then tries to seperate Luka and Gogeta, but Blala appears behind Gohan and pushes him so that he falls on Luka. Blala: "Woah, Gohan, Luka how could you do that to Amy", Blala says with a evil grin. Amy: "*gasp*" Luka: "Amy we-" Amy: "SHUT IT!" All while this was happening, Juicy Lasagna took a major lead, making it back and winning the challenge. Chris: "JUICY LASAGNA WIN!", Chris shouts. Juicy Lasagna: "YES!" Chris: "Stinky Alfredo I`ll be seeing you all-" Chris was cut off as the whole Stinky Alfredo team was shrouded in chaos. Chris: "Uhh, we`ll hopefullh be back with campers who aren`t trying to kill each other". TO BE CONTINUED ~At the bondfire~ Chris: "I have the say, your team created a whole bunch of chaos today", Chris says. "The whole team is in the doghouse and honestly no one is safe tonight". "But I`m happy because imagine the ratings". "Any who, first marshmsllow goes to...Prynce". Prynce: "Yes", Prynce says as he goes up to get his marshmallow. Chris: "Alpha....9k....Gogeta and Rebekah". "Now it`s down to you four troublemakers". "Blala is on the chopping block because of his unpopularity among his peers, Gohan is on the chopping block for trust issues, Amy is in trouble for fighting, and Luka for trust issues and kissing Gogeta". Luka: "He kissed me". Chris: "Next marshmallow goes to.....Gohan". "Next is suprisingly Blala". "The final marshmallow goes to...........". Chris: "Luka". Amy: "WHAT!?" Luka: "Amy, I`m so sorry". Blala Confessional: "It was tough choosing another victim tonight, but picking Amy was worth it". "You see, voting off Amy weakens Luka and Gohan, and gives me a advantage". "With all the chaos today, I removed the attention from myself preventing my elimination". "And with 5 votes against Amy since the team thought she cost us the challenge, I walk away safe once again". Chris: "Amy it`s time for you to walk the Dock of Shame and ride the Boat of Losers home". Amy: "I can`t believe this". "Betrayed by my own teammates". Chris: "Chef a little help". Chef then takes Amy and throws her into the Boat of Losers. Gohan: "Amy, I`m sor-" Amy: "WE`RE OVER!", Amy yells as she and the Boat of Losers ride off in the distance. Chris: "What does the next episode have in store for our campers?" "Will chaos continue to flood?" "What plans does Blala have next?" "Find out next time on TOTAL...DRAMA...DBZRP!" Category:Blog posts